


Frigga meets Glitter

by LadyPassion



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPassion/pseuds/LadyPassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor tries to pull a prank on the god of mischief, but Frigga decides to play with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frigga meets Glitter

“You know my king will not be amused or pleased.” Heimdall said as Thor landed on the Bifröst holding his new found treasure.  
“Perhaps not, but I am sure everyone else will enjoy it.” Thor said as he sauntered off after clapping his friend on the back. When he had cleared the observatory he swung his hammer and flew to the palace of Asguard leaving a glittering trail behind him. He landed on Loki’s balcony and quickly made his way to Loki’s bed with his container. He opened it and poured all of its contents onto the sheets of the bed being sure to get some on his brother’s pillow. “I hope you like my trick, dear brother.” Thor than goes down to the throne room to greet his parents.  
~~~~~~~~  
An Hour Later…  
Frigga went out onto one of the balconies overlooking the town and the Bifröst to watch the sunset. As the sun set she notice an oddity with the colors of the rainbow bridge. She went down to investigate and found little shiny reflective flakes that lead towards the palace. She was curious as to what the substance was so she followed the trial, all the way to Loki’s bed. There she found a small mountain of this beautiful, fun stuff. She magicked a small amount so she could take it with her to study and play with it.  
~~~~~~~~~  
The Next Day…  
“This must be Loki’s doing. LOOOOKI! COME HERE! NOW!” Odin yelled out in fury.  
“Father, Loki is on Vanaheim remember? He has been there for the past week working on the negotiations you ordered. What seems to be the problem? Perhaps I could help.” Thor said as he heard his father’s bellowing’s even out on the training field.  
“There is something shiny on my face and I keep seeing it just on the edge of my vision. Nothing I do can get rid of it.” Odin said as he made a grab for the shiny on the edge of his vision again.  
Thor was confused. Shiny? But that sounds like the Glitter that I put on Loki’s bed. How could it get on Father? “Let me find it for you.” He stepped towards his father and saw the piece of glitter that his father could see. He also saw all the pieces his father could not see, especially in the AllFathers hair. He leaned forward and touched the piece of glitter on the side of his father’s nose. “Is that better, Father?”  
“Ah, finally. Now we must find out what this substance is and what its purpose is. If it is dangerous we must find a way to destroy it.”  
Meanwhile….  
Frigga went back to Loki’s room to get more of the shiny substance that she had come to love. It could accentuate something’s beauty and was beautiful in all kinds of light. She wanted to spread the joy of this glorious beauty she had dubbed Flakes of a Star.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

A Fortnight Later…  
Loki had finally returned from Vanaheim to find Asguard in an annoyed frenzy. Apparently there was an outbreak of something people were calling StarFlakes. StarFlakes was apparently something small, shinny, and got everywhere. No matter how hard one tried one could never truly get rid of it. It was in people’s clothes, hair, and food. It didn’t hurt anyone, unless it got inside ones eye, it was just annoying.  
Loki felt strangely sad, and useless at this point because he hadn’t thought up something like this. After all he was the god of mischief. He had been one upped and he didn’t like it. He would have to find out what happened after he had overseen the affairs and final negations he had been sent to do. “Come, Ambassador. Let us get you settled in before the AllFather wishes to see you to finalize the agreement.”

A Few Hours Later…  
Loki went to his chambers after an intensive meeting with the Ambassador and the AllFather finalizing the negotiations for the agreement. When he opened his bed chamber doors the first thing he saw was his bed covered with a huge mountain of StarFlakes. “Thor. Nobody else would be stupid enough to do this” Loki glared at it and then magicked the entire pile onto Thor’s bed. After getting ready he fell into bed and fell asleep.  
Thor didn’t look at his bed before falling into it, when suddenly Glitter was flying everywhere. “Damn it” Loki had turned the prank around on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what y'all think. :)


End file.
